


off camera

by hikaie



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie
Summary: This was likely a… foolish idea, if not dangerous. Unfortunately for Bloth, danger happened to be their thing. How many times had their uncle berated them in their youth for stepping too brazenly across the ice, or for approaching a buck before the life had truly drained from it’s eyes? Nothing quite did it for them like the thrill of danger. And though some argued with age came wisdom, the only thing Bloth had truly grown wiser in was being particular about the danger they chose to indulge in. At the very least, it was a calculated decision when they chose to partake in something as risky as this.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	off camera

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for ehh (waves hand) maybe a week-ish, and this was the second draft that basically ended up being a full rewrite of the first with maybe 2 lines saved. But I'm pretty happy with it! I feel like I tend to struggle with not focusing enough on ALL parties when I write multiple partner smut, so I tried REALLY hard to give everyone their fair share of time here. (Fun fact: I struggled for over two hours to come up with a title for this!)
> 
> Inspired by [this art](https://twitter.com/EnEssTimesTwo/status/1335443397763620865)! (18+ only please, OP is very strict about this and so am I. :) Ya shouldn't even be reading this if you're not!!!) Her art always has these wonderful expressions and poses and I'm CONSTANTLY inspired by them but this is the first time I've worked up the confidence to write AND publish something based off of one of her drawings haha.
> 
> Before y'all get into this: BH has a penis here and it is regularly referred to with dick/cock; balls are mentioned also. (Kinda envisioned artists HC while writing this, but as BH remains clothed and rather ambiguous, imagine what you like!) Also FYI, puppy is used as a title for BH but this isn't petplay.
> 
> Woosh, rambly A/N this time, my bad. Enjoy!!! :)

Estates was peaceful, today. The hot drop at Grow Towers had enticed most of their competitors toward the east end of Olympus, while Bloth and their squadmates took advantage of the untouched spoils and a considerable ring advantage. Not only had the first marker circled them, but when Bloth scanned for the next ring, they found they wouldn’t have to move for some time. They watched from above as Elliott and Loba bickered over a hop-up in front of her Black Market. The peace wouldn’t last long, and Bloth wanted to enjoy seeing their partners in their element while they had the chance.

The argument seems to fizzle out when Elliott throws up his arms and stalks away, making a beeline for the building Bloth stands on. They watch just a moment longer as Loba collapses her walking stick and turns around; to the casual viewer, the flippant drawing of her braids over her shoulders and wrinkle to her nose are picture-perfect annoyance. The fact that Elliott is smiling as he walks over to them surely doesn’t help sell the act, however. No matter- they haven’t heard any signs of fighting nor other competitors. It’s highly unlikely that the cameras are even focusing on them, right now.

Bloth finds that Elliott seems to have the same idea. When they turn to reenter the ransacked second floor, he meets them in the doorway and hooks one finger into the strap looped over their shoulder before tugging them into the room. Ever the cautious one, Bloth glances around the room and remains stiff as their boyfriend sidles up close to them, only to reach around and slide the door shut.

“Y’know… we’ve got this whole fancy place to ourselves.” He fiddles around with something else behind them, and Bloth gets a sinking feeling in their stomach. The door downstairs swishes open, and the measured _clunks_ of Loba’s heels echo up the stairwell.

“We are in a _match_.” Bloth chooses to remind Elliott, letting their rifle go slack to raise a hand to his chest in warning.

“Yeah, so?” He steps back at their prodding, however, and pastes on an impressive pout. “You never let me have any fun, Houndie. First it was “ _Ell, don’t hustle in the Lounge, remember when that guy pulled a knife on you?_ ” _,_ then it was _“Don’t give Artur that many peanuts, you’re spoiling him.”_ \- which, by the _way_ , we were _bonding-_ and now you won’t even let me feel you up in, pfft, _semi-public_?”

“You are not doing a very good job of selling this to me.” They can’t help the edge of laughter in their voice, nor does Elliott miss it. He grins and loops his arms over their shoulders, pouting mouth turning up into a sly grin.

“Betcha the cameras haven’t been on us since the drop.”

Bloth’s breath catches in their chest, and they spare a glance around him at Loba, who they’d seen cross from the top of the stairs to the opposite wall of windows. She steps back from the control panel, and the window tint darkens. Her face is deceptively neutral. They turn narrowed eyes back to the man wrapped around them, and though he cannot see them, the slow tilt and turn of their mask makes him breathe out a nervous laugh.

“What are you two plotting?”

“ _Us_?” Elliott yanks one hand back to press to his chest, voice rife with offense. “Babe. When have I steered you wrong?”

“That is an entirely different question, my love.” Bloth’s hand has not left his chest; all his damnable layers in the way prevents them from feeling anything aside from the rough texture of his tactical vest. Still, his face colors at the endearment, which is _almost_ enough. “When you two put your heads together, it is never good.”

“Oh, I think this will be _very_ good.” Elliott purrs, finally drawing them closer, pressing against their thigh so that they can feel he’s half hard. Hm. What had those two _really_ been arguing about?

Loba draws their gaze again- she’s leaning against the chest of drawers, arms crossed. Bloth may wear the mask, but she’s the master of unreadable expressions. Her eyes are dark and serious, and if her lips are curled slightly at the corner, it’s nothing out of the ordinary. They rest their other hand on Elliott’s hip, adjusting the splay of his legs around their thigh, and he rocks his hips with a delighted noise. Bloth watches as her eyes dip momentarily- a quick path down his spine to the flex of his ass as he squirms against them. They smile all to themself.

This was likely a… foolish idea, if not dangerous. Unfortunately for Bloth, danger happened to be their thing. How many times had their uncle berated them in their youth for stepping too brazenly across the ice, or for approaching a buck before the life had truly drained from it’s eyes? Nothing _quite_ did it for them like the thrill of danger. And though some argued with age came wisdom, the only thing Bloth had truly grown wiser in was being particular about the danger they chose to indulge in. At the very least, it was a _calculated decision_ when they chose to partake in something as risky as this.

Bloth stilled Elliott’s hips. He pulled back with a frown, and looked over his shoulder at Loba. “I told you they wouldn’t be up for it, Lo.”

She purses her lips and blows a breath out through her nose. “Couldn’t keep that beautiful mouth shut, could you?”

“So you _were_ plotting.” Bloth backs Elliott up abruptly, causing the man to yelp. He grabs onto them and gnaws on his lower lip, obviously fighting a smile, which further irritates Bloth. Before they can manhandle him against the bed, Loba reaches out, taking their mask in one hand and turning their face towards her.

“I thought you might enjoy being a _good puppy_ for us.”

The words freeze them in place and send blood rushing to their cock. Elliott’s chuckle is _giddy_ , and he worms out of their frozen hands to lean in and nuzzle against the side of their neck. One of his hands cups between their thighs so suddenly it punches a noise from their throat, and they move their hands to curl their fingers into his biceps hard enough to bruise.

Loba continues, a genuine smile overtaking her face now. “You’ve been under so much stress since we got here, lovely. I know you don’t want to talk about it… but we hate to see you like this.” Her hand strokes down their mask, and Elliott’s mouth makes a wet noise right next to their ear. Loba’s eyes flick to the side, darkening, and she hums. “Ellie left a decoy outside, and we have plenty of time before the ring closes…”

“Mhmmmm.” The man hums into their neck, pairing the noise with a slow squeeze of their cock. Bloth’s knees shake. “Take a break, Hound.”

They can’t think like this, not with his voice low and rumbling against their ear and his hand on their dick, not with the way Loba’s pinky has dipped down between their respirator and scarf to press along their throat, their pulse hammering away against her touch. They find themself absently nodding, almost as if without their permission, and then it is _them_ getting manhandled onto the massive, messy bed. Bloth is obediently pliant as Loba arranges them how she likes, back to Elliott’s chest, legs spread and held apart by his knees. If they’re honest with themself, they’ve been rock hard since she called them puppy, but the vulnerable position has them straining against their pants, the beginnings of an embarrassing wet patch starting to seep through the fabric. And when she sinks to her knees, their cock positively twitches.

“Elliott…” They groan out, his mouth a torturous, wet brand against their nape. “My respirator…”

“You sure?” He soothes his hand across their stomach as his voice turns suddenly serious. “How’s your breathing?”

“I am fine, please… I want your mouth.”

He swears against them, a little bitten off _fuck_ , and then he’s undoing the clasps and one of his broad hands is turning their face to claim their mouth. They bite him, just a little, trying to get their payback where they can, but he just laughs and bites them back and sucks on their tongue when they gasp.

“You like to act so big ‘n’ bad…” He mumbles against their mouth. “Lookit you now, though… yeah, you love to give it up for us, don’t you?”

Bloth’s head lolls back onto his shoulder, a whine erupting from their parted lips when Loba chooses that moment to ease their zipper down and pull their cock free. Elliott nestles in against their neck again to suck on the skin beneath their ear. Between the sensation of Loba’s soft hand stroking up their length and his mouth against their skin, their hips begin to rock mindlessly. The woman at their feet, however, is having none of it- she stops her movements and clicks her tongue. For a moment they think it’s just an admonishment, so they stop, but then she tuts and says, “Look at me, puppy.”

They turn their head sharply, so that she knows they’ve complied, and she smiles deceivingly _sweet_ up at them. “Here’s how this is going to work, darling. I’m going to suck you off-” Their cock _throbs_ in her grip. “-and you’re going to stay still. If you move, or if you touch me, you don’t get to cum. Just sit back and relax for us. Understand?” She squeezes around the base, for emphasis, dragging a hiss and a dribble of precum from them. Bloth gasps out a _yes_ , half obliging and half _pleading_.

While she starts up a slow rhythm of strokes, Elliott drags them further into his lap, until the hot line of his erection is trapped against Bloth’s ass. His hands peel apart the lower buttons of their coat and yank up their undershirt. He caresses down the trail of hair between their abs, settling his right palm low and insistent on their pelvis. The teasing attention sends goosebumps racing across their skin, electric zings of pleasure fizzling down into their thighs.

“Don’t wanna make a mess now, do we?” He murmurs, and they don’t have enough sense to do much more than groan. He’s close, hot and hard against them, the smell of his shampoo more obvious now that their nose is uncovered. Bloth takes a deep, shuddering breath and tries to focus on one thing at a time, starting with Loba’s hand easing up and stroking down. Their chest heaves when she holds them steady at the base and presses a kiss to the head. Looking closely, they realize she wore matte lipstick today, and they feel like a damn fool all over again.

They have to hold their breath when she parts her lips, tongue pushing out plush against their frenulum. She takes her time, using her tongue as a guide, denying them more than the slick heat of her mouth. When she finally seals her lips around them and winks up at them, they exhale all at once on a whimper and toss their head back into the comfort of Elliott’s shoulder. Loba suckles gently at the base, and starts to bob in slow pulls. The sounds are indecent enough to have their face aflame- it’s somehow worse, more embarrassing than if they had forced one of their partners to their knees to do this, knowing they’re at the mercy of the others rather than in control. They clench their thighs, desperately trying to behave, but slowly being driven mad by the attention of both of their partners.

Outside the building, the announcer tolls the closing of the first ring. It makes them jerk in Elliott’s lap, or maybe that was the way Loba slid her hand back, cupping their balls. They resist squirming, but they do lower one hand to clasp Elliott’s against their pelvis. He hums against the taut line of their bared throat.

“I love seein’ you like this…” He murmurs. “Always so sen-se-s-sensitive… if we had more time, I think I’d fuck you.”

“ _Gods above-_ ” They gasp out, turning their face to meet his lips again. He moans and abandons the tight grip of their fingers to cup their jaw, holding them in place to plunder their mouth.

“Like that idea, pup?” His chest is heaving now, too, and when they press their ass back against him he grits his teeth on a grunt. Elliott seems to lose his train of thought, holding them in place to roll his hips against them. The combined attention is beginning to make them dizzy. It’s… they don’t actually remember how long it had been, since they had let the other two do this to them. Certainly not in some time, not since before the Harvester dropped on Talos. Whenever they had a moment together, Bloth had a one track mind- to get them off, as quickly and efficiently as possible, with no regard for themself nor any predilection for handing over the reins. Loba and Mirage were a cunning duo in the Games, and Bloodhound had let their guard down today, expecting safety whilst partnered with them. The two had taken the upper hand while they weren’t looking.

Bloth turns their head down again, risking taking in the sight of Loba’s handiwork. She’s looking up at them, at the _both of them_ , pupils blown out and face ruddy. Sure enough, her lipstick is still perfect, and when she catches them looking, she pulls off slow and careful to kiss the tip, precum wetting her lips indecently.

For the first time, off in the distance, they hear gunfire. Seemingly undeterred, Loba strokes them briefly once again, slicking pre and saliva down their length before taking their cock back into her mouth. They hiss, their hips jumping unbidden. Elliott groans when the motion rocks them even harder over his dick, and reels them in tight, growling in their ear.

“Stop squirmin’, Houndie.”

“I can’t-” They begin, flailing out and gripping his knees just for something to hold on to, just so that they can resist fucking Loba’s mouth. She’s eagerly sucking on them now, the head of their cock breaching the silken texture of her throat on the downstroke, and it’s driving them mad. “I- I am going to-”

“Already?” Elliott’s voice is low, _resonate_ near their ear, the taunt making their stomach clench in shame. “Aw, were you that pent up babe? Mmh, guess I can’t blame you.” He reaches down, cupping Loba’s jaw. Her eyes leave Bloth’s, finally, moving to meet Elliott’s. She pulls back slowly, and as she does she gently tongues the head of their dick into her cheek, into the press of Elliott’s palm. They choke on a pleading noise and slam their eyes shut, quelling off the unshakeable urge to cum.

They take a moment, trying to center themself, focusing on their breathing. Elliott’s other arm curls around them, steadying against their pelvis, dragging them back into his rolling hips. Loba presses their cockhead into her cheek again, and takes up stroking the rest of their length slow and teasing. Elliott starts up a steady pant, audible only to them, and his thrusts start to become more insistent. Heat is curling down across their chest, into their stomach at the realization that he’s using them to get off, that he’s going to cum in his pants from this, and that Loba is putting on a show of sucking them off to urge him on. Bloth squeezes his thigh, gasps for it, suddenly wanting nothing more than to feel him quake apart beneath them.

“Fuck. _Fuck_.” He hisses, suddenly yanking them back _hard_ , and they moan in tandem as he unloads into his pants, the wet heat of it seeping through the fabric until even they can feel it. His nails dig into their obliques, and he hums, turning his mouth wetly against their skin once more. “Are you watching?”

They hadn’t been, but they can no longer resist, looking down at Loba. Her breasts are heaving enticingly with her breaths, and she has one of her hands cupped over Elliott’s against her cheek. The other is… well, if the movements of her shoulder are anything to go by, the other is between her legs. Once she knows she’s got their attention, she sucks them back in, all the way down. Bloth’s knees lock up, but Elliott still has them held apart, so they clench as hard as they can, as hard as they want, trying to stave off the inevitable- if only so they can fully appreciate how wonderful she looks like this, on her knees but utterly in control, tearing their pleasure from them whether they want it or not.

“ _Close.”_ Bloth warns, fingers twisting in the fabric of Elliott’s pants, clutching desperately at his armor panels. He laughs, and they make a questioning noise low in their throat, grabbing onto the diversion, grabbing onto anything that helps distract them from the way Loba sucked them in further at the warning and hummed around their cock.

“Whazzat you’re always saying…?” His voice is muzzy, fucked out and satisfied. “About the hungry wolf?”

Heat flares behind their navel, their orgasm hitting them like a punch, stealing their breath. He has to hold them down, hands warm and comforting against their stomach while Loba pulls back just enough so that they cum across her tongue rather than down her throat. She moans, and when they squint down at her she’s got this blissful, _pleased_ expression on, only pulling away when they’ve completely spent themself into her mouth. It’s visible only a moment, pooled on her tongue, before she licks her lips and swallows. Bloth moans weakly, still trembling in the aftermath.

There’s no real time to recover, because she’s frantically touching herself with her forehead against their thigh, making the prettiest noises while outside, the PA system announces the second ring closure. Bloth couldn’t care less- they stay there with Elliott’s lazy hands stroking over their stomach and watch her start to shake, her body rocking like she can’t control herself. She’s _gorgeous_ like this, taking her own pleasure, sweat gathering in the dip of her clavicle and her breasts jiggling with the motions of her arm. They’re going to get her back for this, later, going to spread her out in their bed and eat her out for _hours_ , and Elliott, too, they’ll certainly get him back for that dirty mouth. But right now they finally lower their hands to her head, one drawing her jaw up so that they can look at her, the other tucking her mussed hair back gently. She sighs into the contact, her face softer this time when she looks at them, and they murmur encouragingly at her.

“Let go for us, ástvinur. I want to see you.”

Her breath hitches at their demand, and she lets out an almost pained-sounding groan. Elliott murmurs over their shoulder _C’mon, Lo_ , and then she’s cumming, tensing up and curling into their thigh, her arm still jerking herself through the aftershocks. Bloth breathes out their pleasure, stroking their thumb along her jaw until she comes down from it.

“C’mere.” Elliott is the one to say it, and she gets to her feet with surprising grace, leaning into their space to first kiss him, and then Bloth. They can taste themself on her tongue and it thrills them to know she’ll go the rest of the match with the evidence there, reminding her of what they’d done. What _she’d_ done.

She’d merely slipped her hand into her pants, so between her and Elliott they tuck Bloth back into their pants and redress them. They still have to exchange a few languid, selfish kisses with the two before they’re willing to replace their mask, but the encroaching sound of gunfire on their position becomes too pressing to ignore. When all is said and done, they look no worse for wear, except-

“Jeeze, is that what you left me out here for?” The decoy leaning against the planter outside complains when they emerge from the building, and they all look pointedly at the crotch of Mirage’s suit, undeniably wet and incriminating. He blushes brilliantly, snapping _shut it!_ at the decoy before dematerializing it with a jerk of his wrist. He adjusts his hold on his rifle, mostly effectively hiding it, and Bloth grins to themself.

“What happened to not making a mess, elskan mín?” They tease as the three of them make their way out of Estates, toward the new circle to their south. He mumbles something they miss, but they prod until he huffs.

“I meant that about you, I don’t… r-re-really care-” He huffs and grits his teeth, and they pat him on the shoulder companionably before drawing him in.

“Yes, you are shameless, aren’t you?”

His flush is reward enough, but it’s just the cherry on top when he stammers, speechless, as they lower their hand to his rear to squeeze him there, this time _much_ less friendly. “That is okay, my love. Enjoy it for now.” They hoped their unspoken promise to peel his clothes off of him later and get sweet, sweet vengeance carried. If his stuttered breathing was anything to go by, well, mission accomplished.

“Enough flirting!” Loba calls back at the two of them. “Save it for when we win. And keep up, won’t you? I think I hear a squad.”

“Coming.” Bloth replies, voice casual, leaving Elliott with a pat to his behind. It takes him a few moments to process, but then they hear the scuffle of boots behind them.

“ _Hey, wait up!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> More switch BH please and thank you.
> 
> Find me [on twitter.](https://twitter.com/hikaie) (18+ only, age in bio.)


End file.
